1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communications devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to exchanging information between a user of a communications device and an application, without disrupting a conversation between the user of the communications device and another party.
2. Background Information
Communications devices, and portable communications devices in particular, commonly combine the functionalities of a personal digital assistant, an electronic calendar, an electronic address book, a calculator, a web browser, and an email receiver/transmitter. During the course of a communications session with a party using a portable communications device, it is frequently desired by a user to access one of the applications available to the device. For example, a user may wish to check an electronic calendar or retrieve information from an electronic address book using their communications device, in the midst of a conversation with another party via the portable communications device, while the user is driving, or is otherwise visually or physically occupied.